


Informing About

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, in a sense?, it's ''sad about the Snickets'' hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: He spots the lilies among the wildflowers before he sees the letterK.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Informing About

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another quick fic, but man...do you ever think about what Lemony found when he was on the island after the Baudelaires left?  
> Also, fun fact: the title is a half-reference to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUGlC8WOQt0).  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

He finds a clearing momentarily unfamiliar to him before he has a chance to approach the arboretum. In this clearing, he sees a collection of wildflowers carefully set about in a deliberate fashion, some of the flowers only scattered somewhat from a breeze over the course of time; that, of course, could only be inevitable, all things considered. He spots the lilies among the wildflowers before he sees the letter _K._ The moment he spots it, it's all his gaze will focus on.

Lilies are a flower most commonly seen placed on graves, and their symbolism is almost infamous. He thinks this along with several other thoughts as he feels his chest sink, as he drops to the ground before he can even register it. He isn't sure whether his tears or the sound of a strangled sob leave him first, but he finds himself weeping for those he had lost in the past along with his sister.

His _sister..._

No, this couldn't be right. He _couldn't_ be the last among them to still be here--

He forces himself out of the thought with a sharp gasp, tears stinging his eyes as he looks at the _K_ again. The writing is unfamiliar for a moment, until it clicks: while he can't pin exactly whose it is, it is that of one of the Baudelaires. It's with this discovery that several more branch off of it:

They had given her the flowers.  
They had made a gravestone for her.  
They had buried her.

All of that, yet they had only briefly known her. He feels more tears leave him at the thought alone, and he takes a quick breath as he brings himself to a kneel. Carefully, he sets a small pebble on the gravestone and closes his eyes. He tries to speak, but words will not leave him. He tries to recall the last things they had spoken about, but he can't recall anything vitriolic to address or amend.

" _Dear Kit,_ " he begins. _I'll see you soon_ crosses his mind on instinct, only for the words to really hit him. _I wish you were here_ crosses his mind, but he can't bring himself to say it. There is a pause before he speaks again.

" _May your memory be a blessing._ "

With one last sigh, he brings himself to a stand. With that, he brings his gaze away from the wildflowers and continues along the path.


End file.
